<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A night of longing and pain by Sad_N_Pink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543295">A night of longing and pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_N_Pink/pseuds/Sad_N_Pink'>Sad_N_Pink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonded souls and sad thoughts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amity Blight Angst, Amity-Centric, F/F, Heavy Angst, No Dialogue, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, no beta reader we die like men, sad thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_N_Pink/pseuds/Sad_N_Pink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates existed long before magic began to unfold on the Boiling Isles. However, when it began to form an essential part of the lives of all its inhabitants, a way of identifying with each other appeared.</p><p>It was said to be a gift from the Titan. Because, how else could whatever you write or draw on your skin be reflected on the skin of your soulmate and vice versa?</p><p>It was supposed to had happened because soulmates had always great yearning for each other. So, why did Amity's soulmate never reply to the messages and drawings she made?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonded souls and sad thoughts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A night of longing and pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity Blight was completely alone.</p><p>She had her family and her 'friends', of course.</p><p>But between parents who wanted her to behave as they wanted so as not to tarnish the family reputation, annoying siblings who always wanted to play practical jokes on her, and friends that she had more out of obligation than pleasure, Amity had no one to trust.</p><p>Nor did she have a soulmate.</p><p>Or at least not one who <em>cared about her</em>.</p><p>It's not like she cares, she stubbornly tried to refuse as she felt how a sob was trying to come out of her throat while her stomach clenched painfully. She snuggled even closer to her bed, covering herself with her blanket in an attempt to hide from the world.</p><p>Amity just couldn't stop thinking about it.</p><p>It was common knowledge that soulmates were able to put words and drawings on each other's skin without the need for any magic spell or rune. Since childhood, different ephemeral marks adorned witches and demons' skins.</p><p>Sometimes they were very strange, like that drawing of an abomination with a flower on its head that constantly appeared on her brother's arm. Sometimes they were somewhat funny and silly, like the cheesy phrases Skara proudly displayed on her face. And other times just as small and discreet as the ones her sister pretended not to make and receive. But they always showed something in common, the longing, love and trust they had for each other.</p><p>However, since Amity had memory use, no marks (no matter how small and invisible were) had appeared on her skin. She had painted her face and any visible part of her body when she was a child, hoping that someone would appear somewhat angry but happy to see her with the same scribbles as them, but it never happened.</p><p>After weeks of doing that, her parents, who were tired of their daughter engaging in inappropriate behaviour for a witch of her status, told her that surely her soulmate had been punished for having their skin full of colours and urged her to learn calligraphy to be answered.</p><p>She believed it and tried harder than anyone to learn it. After she stopped drawing, staining or painting her skin, it was again an empty canvas. Her soulmate never wrote anything asking about her absence. She had assumed they were still mad at her.</p><p>When she was 7 years old, she wrote her first sentence. An ‘’Hi. I like Abominations.’’ of small quivering letters in black ink, seeking to be as neat as possible, settled on the inner part of her forearm, as if it were the start of a conversation waiting to be answered.</p><p>An answer never appeared on her arm.</p><p>Maybe at that moment she should have realized that there was something wrong with her soulmate, but Amity ignored it. The pressure her parents exerted on her every day tired her enough to not check her skin for something to indicate that her soulmate was okay. She just wanted to be better as they asked and thus be considered worthy by the person she would spend her entire life with.</p><p>They could both wait a bit until they grew up, right?</p><p>After she severed her friendship with Willow, she didn't even feel like thinking about her soulmate. She wrote on her skin to vent and from time to time, to remind her something important from her classes. This was not the time to think about silly things like love.</p><p>As the months and years passed, most people who found out who their soul mate was seemed happy and whole, as if that fixed all the problems they had.</p><p>And Amity yearned for it, somehow or another. <em>She had never stopped doing it</em>.</p><p>One day she plucked up her courage and after a long day of studying, she sat in front of her desk, grabbed a black pen, and began to write. It was less clumsy and much more objective than the first time she tried.</p><p>‘’I’m Amity Blight.’’</p><p>It was short and concise. The elegant words and content would be enough to let your soulmate know who she really was. They probably answer her after reading it, Amity thought with some satisfaction and bitterness. No one would miss the opportunity to be with a powerful and confident witch like the one she displayed to be in front of everyone.</p><p>There was never an answer.</p><p>At that point, Amity had been desperate.</p><p>It didn't help that Ed and Em told her that no one would like to have her as a soulmate and that they were probably knowingly ignoring her messages. Amity wanted to deny it out loud, but she wasn't stupid. Her soulmate be them boy, girl or whatever, had never answered anything. If it weren't for her writing a few times on his skin, this would be like a new sheet of paper.</p><p>The possible reasons for this were few, each worse than the other.</p><p>They could be dead or be unable to write to her because of something fate that escaped her hands, or they could simply be ignoring her because she didn't want to. And of all of them, the last one was definitely the most likely, Amity thought trying to get out of her mind that her soulmate might be <em>dead</em>.</p><p>It was impossible that they weren't able to write back, either by chance or by intention. It wasn't necessary for the other to have magic bile if one already had it. And death was unfortunately the only thing that could justify that, but Amity preferred to hold onto the possibility that they were ignoring her, <em>that she wasn't enough for them</em>, before accepting it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Time flew by quickly since that incident, and with Ed and Em to remind her of that day, the emotional wound she had never fully healed.</p><p>Amity continued to write and draw a few times on her skin, but it was more to add salt to the wound and remind the other person, that <em>must be alive</em>, that she was still there, always at their disposal.</p><p>She told herself that what she was doing was pathetic and that the witches of her status should practically not beg like that. But it was impossible to disappear the longing someone felt for their soulmate. Still, that didn't forbid her to feel more than that for them.</p><p>Her feelings were contradictory. She felt the desire to be with the person who complemented her, but not having any answer or drawing back made her develop grudge. A grudge that was directed towards her soulmate, and towards herself.</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't her enough for anyone?</em>
</p><p>Her parents didn't consider her to be enough to her last name, her siblings didn't seem to love her in the least, she had ruined her friendship with the only person she trusted, and now not even the person who would love her in the purest way wanted to be with her.</p><p>Wasn't it ironic? She laughed a little with a choked gasp as she buried her face in the pillow, which was already damp from the tears that kept pouring from her eyes.</p><p><em>Wealth, power and status</em>. She was supposed to be a witch who had everything.</p><p>And despite that, Amity felt she had nothing.</p><p><em>And it hurt so bad</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, just a angsty drabble.</p><p>If it made you cry or feel sad, I'll be satisfied. I like writing sad stuff, but when I read them I just feel pretty normal and I don't know if it's really angst or something like that lol.</p><p>I think there will be another part in some days with Luz' POV. The only thing I can said about it is that there are no soulmates in the human realm, so it was really bad (or maybe good) for Luz just being like any other normal person and then boom! something is been writing in your arm. I mean, it would be very surprising for anyone right XD?</p><p>And yeah, related to the thing of the magic bile and how it work in this soulmate AU, well, in simple words. </p><p>Amity can write on Luz' skin, but no vice versa, even if Luz wants to. At least not when she is in the human realm, bc  even if Amity's magic can help her to do so, it only works in the Demon Realm, or more precisely, in the Boiling Isles. It's due to the fact that the magic of one is used as a linker to the natural magic, which is the one in charge of making to other being able to write in their soulmate's body.</p><p>Well, I won't complicate this more XD.</p><p>Leave your kudos and comments if you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>